New beginning?
by rose.dulcis
Summary: So, Harry gets kidnapped by an unknown person and will wake up by the person he wanted to be with last. This story is slash so if you don t like it don t read it.
1. Prologue

_Hey, so I'm trying to write a new story. This time it's a Harry Potter story and also slash. That means male x male. I don't know the pairing yet and I'll try to update 1 chapter every week or so... The story take place at the beginning of book 5. That means Harry is not yet 15._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to our dear J. not me (or else many wouldn't have died and there would be another ending)_

_Thoughts _'Speak' _/Parseltongue/_

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, but unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. Dudley and his little gang thought it funny to hunt him. One would think that they would get bored of punching him so often, seeing as their attention span was usually quite lacking, but fate seemed to spite him. He should have known that it wasn't a good idea to go outside and sit on the swing in the playground.

Usually the playground was empty at this time of day, but Harry suspected that Dudley had some sort of 'Harry radar,' or else it wouldn't make any sense how the fat boy could find him so often.

Sadly, it wasn't long before they caught up to him. If it was a normal day, he would have been fast enough to hide somewhere, but his body still hurt from his uncles last 'punishment'. The only thing he did wrong was doing his chores in the garden, and trying to listen in to the news, when suddenly a loud bang was heard. It seemed like Vernon blamed him again so here he was, trying to run away with a sprained ankle and a hurting throat because of the strangling. But that's family for you…

Oh how he hated his so called 'family,' and to think, he still had to come back to this hell every year. He had asked Dumbledore to stay anywhere else so many times, but he always just talked about the 'blood wards' and how they protected him from Voldemort.

Why couldn't he stay at Hogwarts? Or Grimmauld Place? They should be safe too. Ok, Hogwart's safety wasn't the best when you really think about it, but Dumbledore himself praised the school. Grimmauld Place on the other hand really was safe. It was under the fidelius for God's sake!

Back to Dudley and his brainless friends, they seemed to be proud with themselves for catching the 'freak' and wanted to have some fun now. This was going to hurt.

Hurt it did. Harry groaned as he slowly came back to consciousness. It hurt like a bitch. Harry slowly got up, but stopped immediately upon feeling a sharp pain in his chest. _Seems like they broke a bone or two..._ Harry thought and tried to get up again. This time more slowly.

When he finally stood, he looked around. It was already dark, and the only source of light were the few street lamps. He didn't know why, but his neck hair stood on end. Something wasn't right.

He should probably hurry and get back 'home'…

Suddenly there was a small noise. It sounded quite similar to Snape when he rushed past you. Then it clicked in his mind. Someone must be near him, and that meant he wasn't alone. He wasn't in the protection of the blood wards either.

Quickly he reached for his wand, but it was too late. The only thing he felt was the pain of his body as he was struck by the red light of a stunner.

* * *

_I hope you like it so far and please comment._


	2. Got him

_Soo here is my second chapter which was betaed by the wonderfull TwistedGrim. Thank you again. Hopefully you like it and please review._

Lucius looked down at the frail teenager lying on the bed. If he hadn't known his age, it would have been hard to guess it. The teen looked like a child. So small in comparison to the large bed. The dark green blanket showed how pale Harry really was, and made him look as though he were dead. Especially with the frightening stillness he had as he lay on the bed unmoving. With his black hair framing his head like a halo, he looked like a doll. A broken doll.

Lucius had been shocked. He hadn't expected to find The-Boy-Who-Lived in such terrible condition. Bloodied and unconscious on the side of the street in Privet Drive. A mix of good and bad luck on Lucius's part, his Lord had ordered him to kidnap the Potter-boy from his home, but had stipulated not to hurt him. He had thought it would take a lot of time before the boy was in a good location to grab, especially since he wasn't allowed to use too much force, as that would harm him, and the Dark Lord had been clear harm wasn't to occur. It was a strange order from his Lord.

o.O.o.O.o. **Flashback** o.O.o.O.o.

'Lucius, my faithful servant and friend.' came a voice from above him. Slowly Lucius looked up to meet the gaze of his Lord and good friend. In front of him stood a seemingly 25 year old Tom Riddle. His Lord only showed his true form to his friends, the inner circle. Because he knew that they would never betray him. But even though he was their friend, he was most of all their Lord, and they would follow him and do what he ordered them to do. The form of Lord Voldemort was for everyone he didn't see as friend. It was for the people that should fear him. Like the lower ranking servants.

'Yes My Lord?' Lucius was a bit confused as he stood there in front of Voldemort. It was late and normally Tom wouldn't call for him that late at night.

'Lucius I want you to get Harry Potter and bring him here. You will find him in Surrey, Little Whining, Privet Drive 4. He is not to be hurt, but if you must you can stun him. Nothing more. Is that clear?' Voldemort asked, but it was obviously an order.

'Yes My Lord.' Lucius said and bowed a bit. When he stood again fully he looked questioningly at Voldemort.

'You seem confused, Lucius.' said Tom as he saw Lucius expression.

'My Lord, if I may, why do you want him here unhurt? And for that matter, how can I get him? Isn't he protected by the blood wards?' asked Lucius.

'You see, Severus found a way to tell me where Harry Potter lives. He also told me that the blood wards don't really exist. One has to call that place home, but Harry Potter doesn't think of it as his home. And even if he did, we now share the same blood. I could easily get through them. As for why not to hurt him, that is only for me to know, for now. I'll explain it tomorrow for the Inner circle to know. Now go.' Tom ordered him.

o.O.o.O. **End** .o.O.o.O.o.

And now Lucius sat here, in a nice cosy armchair beside the bed of one Harry Potter, after taking care of Potters injuries. It was a long night, and tomorrow would be a long day. Hopefully his Lord didn't think he was the cause of all the injuries.

It was strange. Who would have hurt the boy in such a way? If he didn't know any better, he would say it was one of the low rank Death Eaters. However, they all were ordered to not hurt the boy, and if they had the chance, only use it to capture him. Nothing else. So who hurt Potter?

Lucius was startled out of his thoughts when suddenly the door opened and his Lord strode in. As he saw the boy on the bed he turned around and looked very angry with Lucius.

'Did I not tell you not to harm him?.' He asked, eyes flashing and nostrils flared.

'My Lord, it wasn't me. I found him like that on the side of the street.' Lucius quickly said. Now his Lord seemed confused, but that quickly changed to a mask of anger.

'Those filthy muggles' He spat out.

That only confused Lucius more. What was Tom talking about? 'My Lord? Tom, what do you mean?' he asked. Tom sighed.

'When I touched the boys scar in the graveyard I felt something strange. At first I didn't know what it was, but after he escaped and we came back here, I searched through my library. That boy, he´s connected to me. Through the scar I gave him all those years ago. In the following weeks I tried to find more information about it. And then the summer vacations came. Sometimes I felt immense pain and exhaustion roll over me, and that is when I tried to get into Potter's mind through the connection.' Tom explained.

'But Tom, that doesn't explain why he is injured.' Tom sighed again.

'Through the connection I could see parts of his thoughts and some things that happened to him.' At this his friend's face clouded with rage. 'Those muggles he lived with held him like some sort of **slave**! They punished him for things he didn't do. They **hit** him Lucius, they **hit a magical child**!' Tom told angrily.

'They did what?' asked Lucius stunned.

'Yesss' Tom hissed out. He was furious.

Lucius, still stuck in shock, noticed the time. 'My Lord, I think it would be best if we went to bed. Potter won't wake up until tomorrow.' He said. It was late and they both needed the sleep.

'You're right' Tom said, and looked around for Nagini. He found her on the bed beside Harry. _/Nagini come. We're go to bed/_ Tom said, but Nagini just stayed on the bed.

_/I´ll stay with hatchling/ _she told him. Tom lifted an eyebrow at that, but let her be.

_/Don´t hurt him Nagini/_ He told her and then left the room for some much needed sleep.


	3. Snaketalk

Sooo, I´m sorry that I did not update sooner, but I had much work to do for school. I decided that I´d update every sunday. :) Here´s my newest chapter also beta-ed by my wonderfull beta TwistedGrim. *_*

_~Parseltounge~ Thinking_ 'Speacking'

* * *

Harry woke up to light shining through a window. It was strange, the place he was laying on felt like a bed, but the last thing he remembered was running away from Dudley and his little gang.

Something wasn't right here. He was forgetting something. Something important.

And then everything came back and hit him with full force. That he ran away but still got caught. That Dudley and his friends ganged up on him and beat him into a pulp. And how he had woken up before, only to be met with a red light.

He was taken by somebody, a wizard somebody, and someone who thought it best to stun him rather than take him while he was awake.

However, the only people Harry could think of that would kidnap him were Death Eaters, but then he would be in some cold dungeon, not on a comfortable bed. So where was he, and who took him here?

While Harry was thinking about the situation he found himself in, he felt something shift on him. Wait. **On** him?!

Quickly he shot up, only to feel this something tightening around him like a big rope. What´s going on?!

Harry looked down his body, and what he saw made him pale.

_~Stupid human. It was so nice and warm and I was having such a great dream. Many big rabbits were running around, free to hunt...~_

_~W-What?~_ He was unconsciously stuttering in parseltongue.

_~Ah, you speak. I've only ever met Master who could speak my tongue~_ Her coils refused to loosen. It looked like she would be staying on him for a while.

_~M-Master~_ Harry asked a bit frightened.

_~Yes. Tom was not happy that you were injured.~_ _Tom? As in Tom Riddle?_ Oh he was really in deep trouble if that's the case... But why was Voldemort unhappy about his injuries? He probably wanted to inflict them himself and someone else injured his 'prey'…

_~ But why was he unhappy?~_ He asked the snake that he now knew she was Nagini, before slowly laying down again. He could do nothing else in this situation. He was essentially tied to a bed by a large snake, and had no wand. Bloody hell, this was probably in the same house as one of the Death Eaters and most likely Voldemort himself. However, as he moved he noticed that there was no pain. But how is that possible? It didn't make any sense to heal him if he would be killed later anyway.

_~Ah, one of his, how do you humans say it, friends? One of his friends brought you. But when Tom saw you hurt like that he became furious. He said you were not to be touched, you know.~_

_~But why is there no pain? And why am I sleeping in a normal bed and not a small, cold, cell in the dungeons?~_ Harry asked, still confused about his situation.

_~He got someone that healed you and- ~ _Nagini was cut off.

Just as she was about to answer his second question, the door opened and someone came in.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. _


	4. Confusion

_Here's my new chapter. Sorry that it's late._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately._

* * *

_Just as she was about to answer his second question, the door opened and someone walked in._

Harry sat up and propped himself against the headboard so he could see who it was.

In came the most feared person since Grindelwald, Lord Voldemort. Or as he was also known as, Tom Riddle. What shocked Harry the most was how he looked. This wasn't the snake faced creature that Harry had seen in the graveyard, no. It was much more similar to an older version of the Tom Riddle he saw in his second year.

Riddle looked older, maybe 30, and was tall with a lean build. His face had the typical aristocratic features. His black hair reached down to his shoulders in slight locks, and he was dressed in dark trousers with a crimson-red dress shirt. The only thing that reminded Harry that this man was the cruel person who kept trying to kill him were the red eyes he still had.

Harry was stunned. Since when had snake-face looked like a normal human and, well, not a snake face?

As Riddle came in his eyes scanned around the room before looking at the bed where Harry sat propped against the headboard with Nagini still in his lap.

_~Master, you're back. The little hatchling just woke up some minutes ago.~ _Nagini told her Master.

'It seems like you are comfortable' Riddle said to Harry.

'Ah, yes' Harry stuttered, unsure what he should do. It wasn't everyday that you were alone in a room with the dark wizard that tried to kill you ever since you were born. Nagini shifted a bit but after she made herself comfortable she slowly fell asleep.

'Do you have any more pain?' Riddle asked, but this only confused Harry more. Why was Riddle, he couldn't call him Voldemort when he looked nothing like snakeface, friendly? Was it a trap? But if it was, what for? Riddle already had him captured.

'No, I'm fine. But why am I here? What do you want with me? And why am I in a bed and not a cold cell somewhere?' Harry asked, he just couldn't understand what was going on.

'Oh, I didn't know you wanted to be stuck in a cell but if you want-' Riddle was cut of by Harry.

'I-I didn't mean it like that. But I don't understand, what do want with me?'

'I saw it.' Was Riddle's answer. 'Saw it? What did you see?' Harry asked even more confused.

'Your past.' Riddle said and Harry tensed. His enemy knew. He knew. Oh it was humiliating. Did he tell his subordinates already? Would he be shown to the whole bunch of Death Eaters so they could laugh at him? This was even worse than just being tortured.

'My past.' Harry echoed without inflection, and a worry line formed on Riddle's face. He knew how bad Harry's home life was, but he couldn't understand why he was so ... hollow, as if he was just a shell of his former self. Riddle racked his mind for an answer to Harry's reaction. Putting himself in the boys position, what would have upset him? Oh. The thought of anyone knowing how pathetic he was for letting the other orphans hurt him was a fear he had held throughout most of his school years. Since he and Harry were so similar...

'I won't tell.' Riddle said and slowly made his way over to the still tense boy.

'Why? Don't you want to shout it out to all your minions? Show them how pathetic the Boy-Who-Lived really is?' He asked, his voice gaining a sarcastic sound, but Riddle still heard the hidden hurt underneath it.

'No, it's your secret and I'll keep it. I only found out about it as I possessed you in the ministry. I-I wanted to get you away from there.' Riddle tried to explain.

'But why would you?' Harry was slowly giving up. He didn't know why he was here, what Riddle wanted and most of all why Riddle seemed somehow friendly, understanding even.

'Because I understand' was his only answer.

'What do you understand?' Harry asked.

'You know, I'm not like what the wizarding world paints me out to be. I don't want to kill all muggles and muggleborns. And Dumbledore? He's the true bad wizard. He tries to control all of the wizarding world by being the 'Light Lord' that fights against the 'Dark Lord'. But after Grindelwald, he had to create a new Dark Lord. And who could be better than the child that saw through his farce and wanted to help the creatures through some new laws. Who could be better than me?' Riddle asked dully.

'But-' Harry stopped. Didn't he doubt Dumbledore's motives anyway? And it sounded like Riddle was telling the truth... So, what should he do? Just believe him and try to stop Dumbledore? But what if Riddle was lying? Riddle had no evidence that Dumbledore was the bad one…

He knew something was wrong with Dumbledore, but he needed time to think. 'I-I must think about what you told me.' Harry said at last.

'It's ok. I'll let you stay here until you have healed fully and have decided what you want to do. No Death Eater will harm you, but it would be better if you'd sleep a bit more. You were badly hurt.' Riddle told Harry.

'I-Thank you.' Said Harry gratefully.

'Here.' Riddle gave him a little vial.

'What's that?' Harry asked but still took it.

'It's some dreamless sleep potion so you'll sleep some more without nightmares.' Riddle answered.

'How?' Harry asked shocked but Riddle just looked at him a bit sadly.

'Sleep tight.' Riddle said and left the room.

Harry looked at the vial and then downed it all as fast as he could so he wouldn't have to taste it. He slowly sank back into the bed. He felt Nagini shift a bit but she just slept on and his eyes slowly closed too. Now he could sleep without worrying about being woken up by nightmares or his aunt. And with that thought, he fell asleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Please review._


	5. Shock and Food

_Soo, here's my last chapter for the moment. I don't find the time to write much. I'll try to update when I can but I don't think it will be anytime soon. I have to learn for school and for my studentsexcange in 2 weeks..._

_I hope you like it nontheless, but this time it's unbeta-ed..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP_

* * *

As Harry awoke from his sleep it was not because of some nightmare. Quite the contrary. He hadn't slept that good in a long time.

Slowly he opened his eyes and was met with the head of a nake or to be more spezific Naginis head right infront of his head. It was not a nice sight to wake up to. If Nagini woke Riddle in the same way it was no surprise that Riddle was so paranoid. Nobody likes to wake up to someone else staring at you and certainly not to some big poisonous snake.

Harry's eyes widened biút he reminded himself to stay calm. She wouldn't do anything if he just stayed like he was.

~Little Hatchling I was waiting for you to wake up~ Nagini hissed with a somewhat cheerfull voice. Was it even possible to hiss cheerfull?

~I... see...~ Harry answered a bit dumbfounded.

~Tom was here earlier and told me to show you the way to the... dinningroom when you wold wake up.~ She told him still enthusiastically. Slowly she got off of his body and next to him. ~There are some clothes on the chair for you.~ She told him and then lay her head down on the bed as if waiting for him.

Harry sat up and felt on the bedsidetable for his glasses. As he found them he put them on and then stood up. ~Thanks~ He said and went over to the chair with the clothes.

~Do-Do you know if theres some bathroom with a shower here?~ He asked he really needed to shower and get all the dirt of himself.

~Shower? Ah, yes follow me~ She said and slythered to a door beside near the wardrobe on the left side of the bed.

Harry followed her and as he opened the door he was met with a beautifull bathroom with dark green walls and a dark brown flor. In the right corner was a big triangular bathtub held in brown with silver legs and on the left was a nice brown sink wit a silver faucet. The toilet was on the right side of the room and if you walked through the room you were in front of a glass door. Behind it was a nice shower.

After getting ready for the day and clothing in the given clothes he left the bathroom and regarded 'his' beedroom. It had beige walls and the floor was dark brown wit a fluffy green carpet on which the bed stood. The bed wa a fourposter, also in drak brown and with dark green sheets. The room was nice altough a bit dark.

~ come Hatchling~ Nagini hissed as she moved the other door in the room. He followed her again and opened the door which led to a hallway held in beige.

Harry followed Naigini till he was met with a grand door. He didn't want to go in there without his wand but he had no real choice in the matter so he slowly opened the door ready to duck if some curse would come his way.

Luckily no such curse came and he slowly walked into the room. It was a big dining room with a long table at which Riddle and some of his death eaters sat and ate. Tey all stopped as he walked into the room but didn't do anything.

It was quite strange as the most feared death eaters sat there and just looked at calm or confused. He felt like a deer in the headlights.

'Come here Harry.' Riddle said and pointed to the place on his left. On his right sat Mr. Malfoy. Slowly and warily he went to the seat.

As he sat down he looked arounf. To his left sat a man with long silver, blond hair with many muscles. Then came two men that looked about 30 which were quit thin with brown hair. They looked like brothers.

IN front of Harry sat Mr. Malfoy and to Malfoys left his wife and then Draco. The last was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair and dark eyes. It seemed like a big family get together.

They still looked at him with varying expressions but Harry ignored it. Instead he looked at Riddle who looked him over.

' I hope you have slept well?' Riddle asked after nodding to himself.

' Ye-Yes I have' Harry answered a bit uncertain. It wasn't everyday that you were surrounded by Dark wizards or even sat at the same breackfast table as them.

'That's good. Please serve yourself what you'd like to eat. We'll talk later about your stay here.' Riddle told him and the rest began to eat again.

'Ok' Harry said and debatted with himself before he smiled a bit shyly. 'Thanks for the potion. It was nice to sleep wiithout nightmares.' and then he began to eat too and missed the look of surprise on Riddles face.

After Harry finished with his meal he looked up to see Riddle staring at him. He too was finised like most of the people at the table. They waited till everyone finished and then Riddle stood up.

'For today I have no orders for you. You can do whatever you want just don't destroy anything.' Riddle told his followers and then looked at Harry again. 'Come, we'll go to my office.' He said and motioned for Harry to follow him.

Riddle's office was held in the same colours as the rest of the mansion. Beige walls, dark brown furniture and a nice green rug. Behind a big desk were big windows where the sun shone through. At the left side of the room stood two big bookshelves and between them was a nice fireplace. The fire was already on and in front of the fire were two comfortable chairs.

Riddle walked right to one of the chairs and beckoned Harry over. So Harry followed and sat down too.

'So I think it would be best to explain why you are here and why you should stay right?' Riddle asked.

'That would be great.' Harry answered calmly.

And so Riddle began...


	6. Explanations

_Hey, I'm still in Scotland but I had some time so here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for taking so long._

* * *

_And so Riddle began..._

'First off, I don't want to kill all muggleborns and half-bloods. I would be a hypocrite if I did. You see my mother, Merope Gaunt, was a pureblood witch, but she fell in love with a muggle. This muggle was Tom Riddle.

She was so deeply infatuated with him that she used a love potion to make him fall in love with her. Because she loved a muggle her family didn't want to have anything to do with her, so she lived with him.

In the time they were together, she got pregnant. She thought that since she was having his child he would stay with her even without using a love potion, so she stopped giving him the potions.

In the end, she was wrong. Without the potion affecting his mind, he kicked her out of his house as fast as humanly possible; and she was left alone to fend for herself.

She gave birth to me on the 31st of December. This was also the date of her death. After my birth she only managed to name me after my father. The man she still loved even after he left her to die.'

Harry looked confused as Riddle stopped, but when he saw how much Riddle had to fight with himself to stay calm, he understood why. Just as Harry was about to say something, Riddle continued.

'I was brought to an orphanage, and I'm sure you can imagine what happened there. A magical child in a muggle orphanage in the middle of a war. It wasn't a nice stay. In the beginning, it was like any other orphanage; with some bullies and strict patrons, but it became worse as I grew older. Strange things happened around me when I was angry or afraid.'

'Accidental Magic' Harry said.

'Yes. My magic tried to help me, but it just made my stay in the orphanage worse. However, one day an old man came to the orphanage. He wanted to speak with me, and I told him how I could make things move without touching them, and how I could speak with snakes.

He told me what I was, and I asked him if he could take me away from that horrible place. He said I would get away from it soon, but it wasn't until years later that I could actually get away forever. Then was the time I could go to Hogwarts. I asked him every year if I could live at the school in the summer and get away from the orphanage, but he always said that I couldn't. That it wasn't to be.

After I graduated Hogwarts I wanted to change the wizarding world. I wanted to change the laws restricting the so called _Dark Creatures_ and I wanted to change the school system. I wanted to make it so that muggleborn children and magical orphans could go to something like a primary school, so that they could learn about the wizarding world before turning 11.

The way it is now, muggleborn children come into this world and see how different we are from what they're used to. They want to change it so it's more like the world they know. They see people that are different, not normal humans, and label them dark. They want to celebrate Christmas instead of Yule, Halloween instead of Samhain, but Yule and Samhain are important magical dates, and without them being celebrated properly, magic will slowly die out. It can't go on like this.' Riddle bit out angrily.

'I agree with you, but how come everyone thinks you want to kill the muggleborns?' Harry asked.

'It's all because of Dumbledore' Riddle spat out.

'Dumbledore wants to be the most powerful man in the wizarding world. If I would tell others what I think, I would be a threat to his power, so he told everyone that I was the next Dark Lord and was not to be trusted. He did raids and told everyone that it was my work while he and his order tried to stop it. Everything was staged by him.'

This shocked Harry greatly. He knew that Dumbledore wasn't the friendly grandfather like he wanted everyone to believe, but Harry didn't think he was that bad. This would explain some things though. For example, it finally answered why he had to live with his abusive relatives. He wanted to be the only person Harry believed in. The person that saved him from those horrible muggles.

'I… I think I'll help you, but I don't want to be one of your minions. I don't want to be marked.' Harry said firmly.

'That's alright, I had no plans to mark you anyway. For now, I think it would be best if you stay in this Manor. I don't know if Dumbledore has noticed that you're not at your relative's anymore, but when he does, he'll search for you, and I don't want you to be anywhere near him. I'd prefer if you stay here in the Manor.' Riddle said.

'Ok, I also don't want to go back yet. I don't know about when Hogwarts starts again, but for now I'll stay here. As long as you tell your minions not to attack me.' Harry said with a small smile.

'Of course. You'll probably only see some of my Inner circle, but I'll tell everyone that you're off limits.' Riddle said.

'I have a question. What should I call you? Do I have to call you Lord Voldemort?' Harry asked a bit unsure.

'No. You can call me Tom like most of the Inner circle do.' Riddle, no Tom said.

'Should I show you around?' Tom asked looking a bit unsure.

'Yeah that would be great, thanks.' Harry answered with a smile.

* * *

_I hope you liked it. Please leave reviews _


End file.
